


Lightweight

by D_Cyanic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Inaccuracies?, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, happy birthday Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Cyanic/pseuds/D_Cyanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was even a hint of a spark, they dowsed it with water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

They were taught to always obey without question. Follow blindly behind the ones that have more authority and lead you. The customer is your God, and you worship them with your entire being. In reality, everything was simple, and if you did what they said, you wouldn’t be harmed.

But I wished to escape. I don’t belong here, this isn’t my home. I’ve always had a stubborn spirit, and keeping me here increases my fire. I have to get out. 

Knowing this, they tell me things like “You can never leave,” or “Foolishness ends with punishment and you in confinement.” I was frequently intimidated, and kept my desires to myself. 

Why did this happen to me? One slip up created this Hell. I had a lingering feeling that I was being followed, but I decided to brush it off as paranoia. I should have listened to Kagami’s speeches about trusting your instincts. Before this, I was happy. My friends returned to themselves, we played basketball, and it was fun. A light atmosphere never failed to make me glad.

I assume that the others noticed my change in spirit because they tried their best not to fall into arguments. It was a futile attempt, but that’s what makes it endearing.  
Of course there are cracks in the path, but this... 

My thoughts are selfish. While I do believe that it’s too much for one person, thinking about the people in the same situation as me, I feel lucky that I hadn’t turned out like that yet. Some as young as ten were ripped away from their families, and forced to serve here. Most of them tossed their emotion long ago. At least I had the memories of the others to keep me from breaking down. I hadn’t gone through the full “recruitment” procedure yet. It is near.

I’m going to be tortured, and ridiculed, and humiliated. I’m going to be sick, and terrified, and hopeless. And then, they’ll succeed.

Although I am stubborn, I know I’ll be broken before long. My mental strength hasn’t endured anything close to what is to come. The only thing I can do is try to fight through it, no matter how useless.

I put faith in the balance of the world. The butterfly effect will surely prevail. As I become shattered, and subdued, someone else in the world that has gone through a lot will grow happier. The reassurance that my sacrifice won’t be pointless gives me relief.

Hearing a faint sound of people shuffling around, preparing for the show, I rose from my position, and wore my outfit for the night.

Stepping behind the curtain, listening to the host introduce us…Plaster a smile on your face, Tetsuya.

“…But that’s not all!” The announcer exclaimed, grin wide. “We have a special surprise tonight, a new performer!”

“His name is…Quince*!”

I lifted my head to show the audience my face. A fake, gentle smile spreading across my face.

“Please take care of me.”

My fate was sealed, and I could do no more but accept it, gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a first of mine, don’t go easy. I wrote this on a whim when I realized that it was Kuroko’s birth date tomorrow, so errors such as: spelling, grammar, and repetitiveness are included. Every type of criticism will be accepted. Any form of comment will be accepted also. I’m waiting to earn my first flame.
> 
> *Quince is a flower that apparently means temptation. I was going to go with Ren because that name means water lily, and those are nice, but the meaning didn’t make sense.
> 
> Everyone in the “house” is named after a flower.
> 
> I may be writing a second part to this that is not centered on Kuroko. He’ll be in it, but the focus is more on the people in the house. That involves the owners, the customers, and the servers.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I do not own Kuroko no Basket.


End file.
